


Jim Gets Sick

by dear_reader



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jim has flu, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Struck with a bad bout of flu, it's up to Bones to find and recover Jim..





	Jim Gets Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, just like writing. I also have real bad flu right now, so am writing this whilst fever induced. Enjoy, or don't, it's up to you...

Having the flu felt synonymous with death. 

At least that’s how Jim felt at 21:00 hours, dragging himself back to his quarters after Spock sent him off the bridge for practically passing out on shift.

Jim felt hot. He felt cold. He was shivering yet also sweating - how was that even possible? He made his way into his rooms and pulled off his uniform and was left with boxers and a light t shirt. 

Sleep, he needed to sleep. But he felt too unwell. Everything hurt and ached like he’d been beaten up over and over. And Jim knew how that felt. 

He moved through his bedroom towards the bathroom, dimming the lights as he went. He was just through the door when he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him and the next thing he knew he was on the floor.

 

******

‘…and that should do it. Right, what aren’t ya gonna do in the future?’

The ensign had the decency to look embarrassed and rubbed the side of his neck where Leonard had injected the hypo spray.

‘Not touch anything in the lab without having gloves on first.’

Bones just nodded and clapped him on the shoulder, before turning away and packing away his med kit. He made his way over to his office to collect a few PADDS as his shift ended, and dropped Jim a comm, asking if they were still on for dinner and if Bones should just pick some up from the mess hall and bring it to his quarters so they could watch a holo. 

He occupied himself for a few minutes awaiting a reply, and frowned when he had stalled long enough and still not had one. Maybe Jim got caught up on his way off shift? Leonard decided just to pick some food up for the both of them and head on over to Jim’s rooms.

***

Arriving at Jim’s door, Bones rang the panel, once, twice, and nothing. Hmm. This was particularly odd for Jim. Normally he’d be running to open the door like an excited puppy. Something deep in Leonard’s stomach settled uneasily, but he tried to push it aside.

Knowing the override code, Bones let himself into Jim’s quarters and put the food down on his desk. 

‘Jim? You in here? Y’know, you could’ve at least opened the door for me, you lazy ass.’

Nothing.

‘Kid? Seriously, are you in here?’

Bones heard a slight muffled sound coming from the direction of the bathroom. The door was closed and there was no light on.

‘Jim? I’m coming in, okay.’

Leonard pushed the door softly, alarm bells ringing in his head, not knowing what kind of state he’d find the kid in. 

As the door slowly opened fully, the feeling in Bones’ stomach rose to his chest and made him physically feel sick.

‘Jim!’

In an instant, Bones was on his knees.

Jim lay face down on the floor of the bathroom, sweat glistening on his forehead and his eyes rolling under his eyelids. Every so often he would seem to shake somewhat, as if caught without a jacket in an Iowa winter. 

Leonard turned Jim onto his back, supporting his head atop his knee and grabbing the emergency med kit he kept under Jim’s sink.

‘’ones?’

‘It’s me, kid. I’m here, don’t worry.’

Jim slowly blinked his eyes open and looked up at Bones, a feeling of relief flooding him at the comfort of that face, knowing that he would fix Jim.

After scanning him with a tri-corder, Bones gave him a hypospray as gently as he could.

‘Shh, Jimmy, it’s alright. Let’s get you up.’

Jim just moaned and fell limply into Leonard’s arms as he softly lifted Jim out and placed him down on his bed.

As Jim leant back into the soft covers, he heard Bones around him, gathering some stuff before coming back and sitting beside Jim on the bed.

‘Why didn’t you call me? How long have you been feeling like this?’

‘Uhh, maybe a few hours - a day? And I didn’t want to be an inconvenience.’

Leonard turned to Jim then, a look of confusion falling across his face.

‘Kid, you’re never an inconvenience.’

Jim felt himself heat up slightly from that last comment, and he knew it wasn’t just from his temperature.

‘Well it looks like you’ve got a strain of influenza. The hypo I gave you should make you feel a bit more comfortable and hopefully start to get rid of the fever.’

Bones made to stand, leaving Jim to sleep. But before he could he felt a hand on his forearm.

‘Wait!’

‘What’s the matter? Need something else?’

‘Would you, maybe, stay?’

Leonard looked at Jim, his Jim, and smiled softly at him.

‘’Course, darlin.’

Leonard rose then, taking off his shoes and made his way to the other side of the bed, sitting down against the headboard. He was glad to be staying, in all honesty he wanted nothing more than to always stay with him. But even if it was just for now, that was okay. Bones was relieved that he was okay, shocked in himself at how much seeing Jim that sick had made him feel. 

Jim could tell he didn’t really know what to do, and to be honest, Jim just wanted to be near him, in his company. But he didn’t want to scare Bones off. He hadn’t had the chance to tell him how he feels, but he felt so lousy he just wanted him there. 

Jim gently tugged on his sleeve, giving in when Leonard finally took the hint and moved down the bed, laying on his side, facing Jim.

‘Bones..need to tell you something.’

Leonard swallowed and kept looking into Jim’s crystal eyes. Even sick he was still the most gorgeous person Leonard had ever seen.

‘What’s that, Jimmy?’

Jim’s eyes slowly fell half shut, relaxing under the effect of the hypo and Bones’ presence.

‘I think…I think I’m kinda, really, in love with you.’

Leonard’s eyes widened a fraction. Then a genuine, honest grin spread over his face and he ran his thumb over Jim’s cheekbone.

‘You know what?’

‘What?’

Leonard waited until Jim opened his eyes too look at him.

‘I think I’m kinda, really in love with you too.’


End file.
